villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cioccolata
Cioccolata is a minor antagonist in the fifth arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Vento Aureo. He is a member of Diavolo's Guard Squad, along with his partner Secco and one of the final enemy Stand users that Buccellati's team face before the Boss. He was voiced by Naoya Uchida in the PS2 game GioGio's Bizarre Adventure, which is based on the manga. Personality Cioccolata is a psychotic sadist of the worst kind, who delights in the pain and suffering he brings to other people. Originally a doctor, Cioccolata used his patients as subjects for his cruel experiments. Purposefully diagnosing healthy patients as sick, Cioccolata freely operated on them and sometimes reduced their anesthetics so that they would regain consciousness in the midst of an operation, just so he could witness their anguished expressions. Before becoming a doctor, Cioccolata volunteered in aged care at the age of 14 and out of sick curiosity, deliberately poisoned elderly patients with spoiled food and using wrong medicines, to the point where most of them committed suicide. Cioccolata then developed a habit on recording the pain of his victims on a videotape so that he could watch them on a later date. To Cioccolata, there exists only one kind of happiness: to look down on those who are about to fall in despair. According to Diavolo, Cioccolata is very intelligent and was constantly on the top of his class during his youth and seemingly has a very high IQ. He was eventually fired from his hospital due to an "accident" that claimed a patient's life and that is when he joined Passione and became a Stand user in the first place. Story Cioccolata and Secco are first mentioned by Diavolo when he tells Doppio that there is no other choice but to turn to them in order to stop Buccelati's Gang at Rome. Diavolo orders Doppio to look after them, knowing that they would cause mayhem and destruction all around the city. When Buccellati and the rest strand on Rome, they notice that all the people around the harbor are either dead or dying because of Cioccolata's stand, Green Day, that inflicts deadly mold on living organisms. Cioccolata himself is observing from a distance in glee while Secco records everything on a videotape. Narancia and Trish are inflicted by the mold but they manage to strand without it spreading any further. When Buccellati manages to hijack a car, Cioccolata takes on a helicopter to fly above the city so that he could spread the mold even further which results in mass casualties around Rome. After noticing that Buccellati isn't affected by the mold, Secco challenges him on a duel while Giorno and Mista decide to take on Cioccolata himself. Giorno uses his Gold Experience to turn Sex Pistols' bullets into vines and manages to reach Cioccolata's helicopter. Cioccolata sneaks up on Giorno by severing himself to pieces and then knocks Giorno off the heli. Giorno has an ace up his sleeve, as he uses one of the Pistols' bullets to hit Cioccolata in the head, mortally wounding him and causing the helicopter to trap on the vines. Cioccolata pretends dead, only to use his severed hand to sneak up on Mista and threatening to slit his throat. Fortunately, Giorno had turned the bullet inside Cioccolata's head into a stag beetle which destroys his head and brain from the inside. Giorno then finishes Cioccolata, beating him with Gold Experience within an inch of his life before knocking him off the roof and into a combustible garbage disposal truck, killing the vile gangster for good. Powers and Abilities Cioccolata's stand, Green Day, has the ability to destroy the flesh of living organisms using a freshly produced mold. The said mold causes the victim tremendous pain and agony as their body falls apart slowly. This power has a drawback however, since the mold can only spread further when the user moves to a higher altitude than the victim. The higher the altitude, the faster the spread. Things that are not living, have the immunity to this power as the mold cannot be produced on lifeless subjects. Cioccolata can also use the mold on himself, which doesn't kill him but allows him to amputate himself one limb at a time and then close all the blood vessels to prevent bleeding, meaning that he can also connect all the nerves and hobble with detached body parts. Gallery Giogio10.png|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Trivia *Cioccolata's sadism is so over-the-top that even his boss (who is also extremely ruthless beyond any redeeming qualities) considers him scum, although it is not clarified whether he hates Cioccolata for his tendency towards extreme violence or because of his reckless and chaotic nature that is bound to give him unwanted attention. *Cioccolata suffers the longest beatdown in the entire series which consists of a total of seven pages, surpassing even Steely Dan, whose beating lasted three pages (roughly 20 seconds in the anime). *Cioccolata is similar to ''The Dark Knight'' incarnation of the Joker whose sadism is played realistically and exaggerated. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Contradictory Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Snuff filmer Category:Delusional Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Addicts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists